One Great Picture
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: Miroku takes a picture of Sango using her camera thingy (M/S)
1. The moment of the picture

As morning breaks over tumultuous feudal Japan I know I will live out another day of my cursed half- life denying, ignoring, and all the while, sustaining a smile. It's the most miserable gift I've received. I am able to pretend. I pretend to not feel the pain of my wind tunnel as I open it to swallow a demon, or many demons whole. I pretend not to be in love with the one I love most. Most of all I pretend to be happy about being a pretender.  
  
I am the only one awake at this hour, making it unusually calm and quiet. Around this time I revel in the morning glow that is cast lightly upon the camp, and more prominently I revel in the beauty radiating from Sango. Still in the land of dreams, she smiles and shifts her position muttering something indistinct. The way the light plays on her pale, smooth face accentuates her beauty ten fold, and I find myself gaping in awe of her loveliness. Her gentle smile, her lovely and innocent eyes in perfect proportion. It is times like this when she is happy and smiling when I most notice her inner and outer beauty and remember how much I love her. Whether she has discovered my secret affection or not is perfectly futile, for it does not deny the affection I bear towards her.  
  
She is my reason for living now. I used to live for myself, for the possibility of an heir, and for my desire to defeat Naraku. Some days I will awaken and I find a strong desire to leave within my mind. I'll cast a reminiscent glance to those who travel with me for the last time as I mentally prepare to leave, but when my gaze finds itself on Sango's peaceful sleeping figure and I have found strength to continue on this journey for the shards of the jewel. One day I hope to express to her how much she means to me, how she keeps me alive with her very presence. When that day is to come I do not know.  
  
Suddenly Sango awakens, rubbing her brown eyes and casting a suspicious glance. Before she can notice my alertness I quickly feign sleep, keeping my eyes open just enough to watch her lithe figure stretch. She turns her deceived eyes toward me and gazes with affection at my supposedly sleeping face; unknowingly she places a finger on her lips, and dreams momentarily about some fantasy most likely involving me. Her face suddenly turns away from mine in an effort to hide a comely pink blush upon her smooth cheeks and her lovely eyes watch the rising sun. She smiles, nods her head and with the grace of a Goddess she rises from her blankets and walks to the top of the hill that lies just beyond the camp to get a better view of the breaking dawn. Perhaps I should follow silently behind her, just a few feet back and observe her, as she becomes awestruck by the growing light of day.  
  
It takes just a moment for me to decide to follow her, and minutes later I am concealed behind a bush and I observe the perfect picture she creates by her mere presence.  
  
The cool morning winds blow gently, making her long untied raven hair fly gracefully behind her. Her pale face is tilted slightly upwards absorbing the blossoming light of day. I have seen this image many times before, on days such as today when I find myself far too timid to approach her.  
  
Surprisingly, I never thought to get a picture from Kagome's camera-thing of this perfect image before, but now I feel compelled to. Swiftly and silently I make my way back to the camp and snatch Kagome's camera-thing. Once she showed me how it worked, okay. you open the lens cap and press this tiny button. I remember now. Back up on the hill, Sango still sits with her long, muscular legs stretched out in front of her, her weight being supported by her strong, conditioned arms that have often made contact with my face after I've taken the liberty of groping her backside. I hold the camera, looking through the lens with one eye open, find the angle, and click. I've taken my first picture. But another strange sound emits from Kagome's camera, a constant, loud humming. This humming better not disturb Sango.  
  
" Who.Houshi-Sama, how long have you been up?" she asks me, with her eyes wide open, and a subtle blush arising from her cheeks. Apparently it was loud enough to disturb her. I hide the camera in my sleeves and answer, " I just woke up moments ago, and saw that you weren't at the camp so I went looking for you." I pathetically lied. Sango glared doubtfully at my story but shrugged her shoulders and brushed it off. " You can sit down with me." Sango pointed out, her facial features joyfully glittering with light amusement at my confused nature. Out of nervous habit I rub the back of my neck and politely say, " But Sango, had I sat down earlier I could've never been graced with the beauty of the scenery around me in quite the same fashion." Sango prettily blushes as she realizes the direction of my explanation. "Do you plan to sit down now?" she inquires raising one eyebrow in a sort of challenge. Instead of verbally answering her challenge I seat myself besides her imitating her position. Sango smiles at my response and returns to her previous sitting position, every now and then looking at me with kind eyes, but for the most part she observes the sunrise.  
  
The minutes pass in a jubilant silence. I hardly ever have the chance sit with her like this and be trusted, let alone have it be silence. Again I find myself staring at Sango's pulchritudinous face, as luck would have it she happened to cast her eyes toward my lavender ones. I hold her gaze, looking at her kindly. Sadly, as quick as our eyes were locked they became separated as she tried to hide her gorgeous blush from me. More minutes pass in silence.  
  
During this time I am in silent debate. For, Sango and I are alone, the sun rises, and she seems subdued enough to accept what I've been holding back for so long. But then again, it would change everything between our rather odd relationship, making my supposed death even worse for me to bear than it already is. One part of me wishes to tell her regardless of my eventual demise, the more logical part of me says such things are to be said when I have no doubt that Naraku will be defeated.  
  
" Housi-Sama," the venerable voice of Sango says questioningly, taking me out of my opposing thoughts. "What's wrong?" she asks noticing my long face. I shake my head and lightly reply. "Absolutely nothing." She searches my face for any hint of a lie, and lowers her head. Shielding my teasing eyes from her sad ones. Now, an even bigger mental battle is waging. I see Sango's pain at my sudden withdrawal, now the urging is far greater to tell her of my affection. After much thought I decide that it's better for me to tell her of my feelings for her. "Sango," I gently begin, but Sango who with sudden harshness says interrupting me, " I don't care, Houshi-Sama! Whatever reassuring thing you have to say means nothing to me, if you can't open up to me and tell me what troubles you. I have better things to do." In shock I stare at her trembling figure and her hardened face as she walks away in a fit of anger leaving me alone on the hill. The sun has risen, and while I did not achieve my final goal, I did get one great picture. 


	2. Once the film is developed

The afternoon sun beats down on my sweating face as I attempt to turn my gaze from its awesome presence. Seeing as I have failed to win with the simple strategy of shielding my eyes I must use more drastic measures of avoidance. My eyes scan the horizon to find a glen sheltered by several trees. I find my desired clearing and seeing no one else is there and I immerse myself into the silence of the warm afternoon. These silences are very rare for me this late in the day. Naturally the situation is perfect for silent meditation. With Lady Kagome in her own time Inuyasha patiently, not to mention noiselessly, awaits her return at the well. Shippo waits for Lady Kagome by the well also. Sango, well Sango is venting on the wildlife surrounding Lady Kaede's village. She has been for sometime; I wonder what is irking the Taji-ya. I tried to ask her several times what was wrong. Her only answer was a cold stare with her chocolate brown eyes. Deciding to let that answer suffice for my own personal safety I chose to leave her to her venting and retreat to this glen where I plan to have some long needed meditation. Where to begin.  
Near an hour later Lady Kagome has returned, I know this because the common noise that can be heard for miles resumes. However, I am not curious as to what's going on for the same thing always occurs when Lady Kagome returns to the feudal era. Inuyasha says violently, his face contorted in false anger,  
"Finally your back! Geez. you take so long! What do you like about that dumb era anyway!" Kagome realizes Inuyasha is just concerned about her safety and feels that he can't protect her when she goes to the other side of the well. Kagome says something like,  
"If you miss me that much than why don't you just go there and play with Sota when I'm in my proper time!" Inuyasha stutters and calls Lady Kagome an insulting name, and the usual bickering commences. During this argument Shippo has asked Kagome for candy at least one hundred times and most likely has been given some. Suddenly, in the glen, which I am trying to meditate in, a boomerang rips through a tree beside me. I am forced to break whatever concentration I had left to avoid the falling tree and have succumbed to the inevitable truth that when Lady Kagome's around, and Sango is angry meditation is not possible. The boomerang retreats back to Sango, and moments later she enters the clearing with her trusty boomerang hoisted over her seemingly delicate looking shoulders. She finally notices the tree she destroyed about landed on my head, and with mock sorrow on her face says,  
" Oh, were in the way of my boomerang? I am terribly sorry." I smile with teasing eyes and shrug my shoulders saying,  
"No harm done." Sango makes an aggravated sigh due to my inability to be offended by her 'accidental' boomerang throw. However Sango's mood brightens, putting a gorgeous smile on her face, when she hears the voice of Lady Kagome.  
"Kagome-chan must be back!" she says excitedly. I nod saying,  
" Indeed, the once peaceful land of Mushashi is now hearing the echoing of Kagome and Inuyasha's feud as we speak." Sango can't help but laugh at my comment and begins to run to where Inuyasha and Kagome are currently fighting. Suddenly she stops and abruptly turns her slim body towards mine and asks me excitedly,  
"Are you coming with me?" While I had planned to enjoy the peaceful afternoon Sango's happy face convinced me to follow behind.  
"Sure." I utter as I run after her.  
When Sango and I finally reach the well the only evidence there ever was a feud is an all too common Inuyasha shaped hole in the ground from Lady Kagome's 'sit' command. The depth of the hole usually gives away how angry Lady Kagome was when she gave the command and judging by the depth Kagome was far from happy.  
"Wonder what he did this time?" Sango asks silently. Her face being far from curious I answer,  
" The same as usual I suspect." She nods her head in agreement and turning to face me asks,  
"Where do you think they are now?" In perfect timing to Sango's question, Lady Kagome comes from Kaede's village to the well and greets Sango and myself,  
"Sango, Miroku where have you been? You need to come here, I have something really cool to show you!" Lady Kagome exclaims, her face lightens up with joy from some unknown thing. Sango and shrug our shoulders simultaneously and follow after Lady Kagome, who drops back with us and talks to Sango at an alarmingly fast rate.  
With Inuyasha, Sango, Shippo and myself present in Lady Kaede's hut Lady Kagome begins to dig furiously through her seemingly never-ending bag of stuff from her era. This digging lasts for several long minutes. Lady Kagome's face is bound and determined to find what she's looking for, Sango impatiently lets her brown eyes wander about Lady Kaede's hut, and Inuyasha hits Shippo, the cause of this sudden abuse, mere boredom. Shippo is zipping around the room trying to avoid Inuyasha's punches. With an excited shrieking of,  
"I found it!" from Lady Kagome all the activity in the hut has come to a close and all eyes are on Lady Kagome as she displays a white, rectangular shaped letter covering. No one responds to Lady Kagome out of bizarre confusion. Lady Kagome lets out an exaggerated sigh and laboriously explains what the odd item she's displaying is.  
"This object which I am holding is an envelope of pictures"-"So!" Inuyasha blurts out interrupting Lady Kagome's speech. She quietly utters the cursed word 'sit' and yet another Inuyasha shaped hole is present. Lady Kagome continues to explain the envelope of pictures, whatever those are.  
"As I was saying. I am holding an envelope of pictures that I took of the Japanese Feudal era for a school history project, and someone took my camera half way through my roll of film. I'm pretty sure that this person was part of our little family because of the pictures. But instead of getting angry and sitting someone"-"Wench," Inuyasha mutters face first adding to the depth of the first hole. Lady Kagome gracefully continues,  
" I decided to show you all the pictures!" she finished with excitement as she took the pictures out of the envelope and begins to distribute them among the group. I dutifully examine the pictures, laughing at several amusing images. I do wonder how she got some of them though. For instance, how did she get a picture of me groping Sango's rear? I must say that Sango looks extraordinarily cute angry like that. I flip through several random pictures of Inuyasha being sat, Shippo being hit on the head, the sights all being too familiar to me don't really catch my eye. But what's this one? Sango is sitting on a hill observing the rising sun; her long untied raven hair flies gracefully behind her. Her pale face is tilted slightly upwards absorbing the blossoming light of day. Before I can stop myself I stare shamelessly at this one picture. How beautiful she is in this picture is so enthralling. But how did Kagome get this picture? Wait. I remember.I took this picture one morning.the morning she stormed off hurt and in pain from my withdrawal. Guilt has now fallen upon me. Why did I treat her so.why was I so selfish? A million questions flash through my mind. Only to be taken out of my painful remembrance by a comforting hand resting on my shoulder, specifically Sango's small, delicate hand. I sharply turn my head and gaze sadly at her. Compelled by regret and guilt I stammer out,  
" I'm so sorry." Due to my feelings of guilt I don't notice Sango's confusion at my random apology and I run out of the hut, taking the picture with me so I can return to meditation in the glen where I meditated before Lady Kagome arrived.  
Now at the glen my mind is lost in the hazy and dark clouds of regret that now hang over my head. How could I have been so cruel, so self absorbed, so rotten? Sango wanted me to open up to her, she wanted me to tell her what irked me so, but I didn't and she felt so hurt by my inability to speak that she ran off and most likely wept tears of pain and rejection. Huh? A noise again breaks my thought process. This time, instead of being interrupted by Sango's boomerang I am interrupted by her now timid and quiet voice as she approaches the clearing in which I am currently resting.  
" Houshi-sama, what's wrong?" she asks me meekly, her brown eyes full of concern and her head lowered to the ground. I debate silently whether or not I'll tell her, weighing all the pros and cons. Putting those aside I look at the woman standing directly above me, her deep concern for my well being evident in her gorgeous eyes. Her sad face is overpowering my sense of reason, her sad nature as of now is far too convincing, and I despise seeing Sango sad. In a sudden, lightening quick action I embrace her tightly, holding her as close as I can. After several moments I pull back and observe her confused and flushed face. She attempts to speak but I place a finger lightly on her lips. Her eyes center in on the placement of the finger, she questions my strange actions, but still chooses to hear what I have to say to her.  
"Sango," I begin calmly, my gaze never faltering from her wide eyes as I sit underneath the tree and pull her close to me, her head leaning on my shoulder. She trembles at my touch, our closeness. Looking at her again I continue,  
" I always have, and always will love you. Every day my life grows shorter but somehow even though I fear death, I live not to defeat Naraku, but to protect you and all that you fight for." Sango looked dumbfounded into my lavender eyes, her face moved with so many emotions, that no single one was readable. Her pink lips curled together in a graceful smile and she said,  
"I know that, but what were you sorry about?" a teasing in her voice. I shake my head and say, pulling her closer to me for a lingering kiss,  
" The matter of the apology is perfectly irrelevant." And my lips capture hers and I kiss her sweetly, not being too pushy or demanding. She opens her eyes slowly after the kiss, their drunk with happiness.  
"There's no need for an apology. The matter took care of itself." Disentangling herself from me,  
"But Miroku," she pauses after she says my name, realizing what it means, that she loves me in return,  
"We should return to the village their probably worrying about us." I nod and follow her back to the village, still keeping the picture of her watching the sunrise in my robes and close to my heart. 


End file.
